Daddy's Little Girl
by Ailibhe
Summary: Andy, and the rest of the WKRP staff get a taste of raising a child when Andy is faced with taking in the daughter he never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

Grace looked up at the tall building where the radio station WKRP in Cincinnati was located. A building had never made her so nervous.

"Come along, Honey," Mrs. Bowser, the social worker assigned to her case, reassured her. "Your father is waiting."

They took the elevator up to WKRP's floor. Mrs. Bowser exited the elevator first. When she saw Grace wasn't moving, she grabbed Grace's hand and led her to the station's door. When they came in they saw a beautiful blonde lady sitting at a desk. She was talking to a dark haired man wearing a ridiculous suit,

"Come on, Jennifer, Lucille won't mind," he said.

"I don't mess around with married men, Herb," She replied. "Only old and rich men."

Grace couldn't help but giggle. Mrs. Bowser cleared her throat.

"Oh, hello," Jennifer said sweetly "How may I help you?"

"We're here for Mr. Travis," Mrs. Bowser replied. "He should be expecting us."

"I'll let him know you are here," Jennifer picked up the phone and dialed an extension. Grace didn't hear what she said because Herb chimed in.

"Whaddya want with Travis?" He asked in a fake authoritative voice.

"It's a personal matter, Mr.-?"

"Tarlek, Herb Tarlek,"

"He'll be here momentarily," Jennifer interrupted. For the first time, someone looked at Grace. "Well, what is your name sweetheart?"

"Grace, ma'am," She answered. Just then a thin man with light-brown, feathered hair came into the lobby. Grace's puppy-dog eyes got even larger and her heart skipped a beat. She knew that was him. She was the spitting image of him. Apparently he noticed it too, because he looked completely in awe.

"Well, hello," He said to Grace in a mild southern accent. The he turned to Mrs. Bowser "um, why don't we go to my office where we can have some privacy?"

"That sounds wonderful, Mr. Travis," Mrs. Bowser said.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an awkward silence in Andy's office for a moment. But then, the silence was broken:

"Mr. Travis, maybe I should introduce myself," Mrs. Bowser began "My name is Denise Bowser," then, smiling, she reached over and put her hand on Grace's shoulder "and this Mr. Travis, is Grace Marie Cumisky."

Andy was speechless. This was actually his little girl. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm very glad to meet you, Grace," He said as he bent down so he could look her in the eye.

"M-me, too." Grace replied shyly. Andy smiled, then stood up to speak to Mrs. Bowser.

"Is it alright if she comes home with you today?" Mrs. Bowser asked. Truth be known, Andy was the most scared he'd ever been in his life, but not wanting to seem like a jerk, he agreed. Little did he know, his young daughter was just as scared as he was.

The three of them left the office full of nosy co-workers wanting to know what was going on, to go get Grace's things. Two small suitcases, a very battered looking stuffed dog, and a cigar box was all Grace had to her name. They retrieved the belongings from Mrs. Bowser's car. Grace almost cried as she said good-bye to Mrs. Bowser. She felt Andy's hand on her shoulder as she watched Mrs. Bowser drive away.

"Well, kiddo, why don't we go back upstairs and meet the rest of the guys?" Andy suggested. Grace looked up at him and nodded. She had so many questions to ask him, but she was waiting for the right time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got upstairs, there were seven people in the lobby. Six were talking amongst themselves and one was sitting in the chair with sunglasses and a coffee mug, not moving at all. When they noticed Andy and Grace, they stopped talking and cleared their throats acting a bit uneasy.

"Guys, I know your wonderin' what's goin' on," Andy began. Everybody was silent. "This is my daughter."

There were several gasps throughout the room.

"Her name is Grace. Grace this is Jennifer Marlowe our lovely secretary "He motioned towards the lady she'd seen when she first came in the station.

"Hello, darling," Jennifer said.

"Hi," Grace replied thinking she looked more and more like a Barbie doll every time she saw her


End file.
